April Fools with Leo Valdez
by funtimesarerolling
Summary: Leo's planning something big for April Fools. And he will not let this day go by without bugging the heck out of a ceartin seven. First fanfic, just playing around.
1. Chapter 1

Jason POV

It was a quiet morning at Camp Jupiter with 6/7 people out of the prophecy, and Reyna.

That is, until Leo came.

"Guess what day it is?!" Leo screamed, hurtling into the dining hall at Camp Jupiter. "The day you go back to wherever you came from and leave me alone?" Reyna asked, a hopeful smile forming on her face. "Nope! It's March 31!" He said, grabbing Piper and spinning her around. "What's so special about March 31?" I asked, irritated. "Tomorrow is April Fools day!" He sung. And Piper ran screaming out of the room. I was guessing that I would have to go get her sometime.

Leo POV

April Fools. The biggest day of the year for me, except for my birthday. I wasn't the only prankster at Camp Jupiter, but I was definitely the most hard-core one. I had even gone so far in the past to try pranks on myself, resulting in many injuries. This years biggest prank involved a projector, mud, several romans, firecrackers, Nico DiAngelo, and Percy,Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel. This was gonna be great. I grinned and chuckled as I rummaged through some old weapons, humming an old song to myself. "What're you doing here, Leo?" Percy asked, probably coming in to get some Armor for training. "Nothing Perseus Jackson, Absolutely nothing," I said, grinning creepily. It had the desired affect, as Percy slowly backed away, his face pale. I made a mental note to use that to my advantage later, and headed back to my room, carrying the desired weapons. When I was safely back on the Argo II, I dumped the items on my bed, looked around, and cackled maniacally.

Percy POV

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard leo laugh, and I shrieked, jumping out of my chair. I missed the chair coming back down, and fell on the floor with a thump. "What was that all about, Praetor?" Jason asked, making an obvious dig at my none to manly shriek.

"Leo." I responded, getting up off the floor.

"What did he do?" Piper asked, stifling a giggle.

"This morning, he was acting strange, then I went to get armor, and he was looking at old weapons and being really really creepy!" I said, trying to look dignified while getting off the floor.

"So we know he's planning something, what does it matter? Leo probably will do some lame prank tomorrow, and that will be that!" Frank said, shrugging.

Little did they know how wrong they were. How very, very wrong.

**So, what do you think? First fanfic, so try not to be too harsh! Maybe? Also, sorry it's so short, it's just that I don't know how long it should be and I'm really really bad at writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR COMMENTING AND FOLLOWING! IT IS AMAZING THAT I'M GETTING SO MUCH SUPPORT! LOVE ALL OF YOU AND WILL DEFINITELY BE CHECKING OUT YOUR STORIES!**

LEO POV

The next morning I awoke at 1:00, so that I could call someone. I went over to my dresser, fingered the black swirling stone that Nico had given me, and then proceeded to whisper into it.

"Nico, it's today. C'mon I need you!" The stone swirled a bit, then the shadows gathered in a corner and then formed Nico, who was... grinning? Was that even humanly possible of Nico Di Angelo?

"Yeah Leo, i'm here!" Nico said, his grin turning to a frown.

"Okay so can we go over the prank?" I asked.

The prank basically consisted of me, running in, looking all possessed, and then Nico using his shadow powers to create darkness clumping around me, and then I would burst up in flame, Nico would shadow travel us out of there, sounds would surround the entire group, forcing them into a circle, then BOOM! A giant water balloon would fall on them, completely soaking them. I know Percy wouldn't be soaked, but I had cameras set up everywhere so I could see their faces. It would be AWESOME!

"Ok, let's go." I said, smiling.

I headed into the middle of camp, and I was practically jumping. Today was going to be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: TWO UPDATES IN 1 DAY! YEA ME! ANYWAYS, I JUST POSTED THE 2ND CHAPTER, AND NOW THIS WILL BE THE 3RD AND FINAL! FINISHING MY FIRST STORY HAS BEEN AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT! LOVE ALL OF Y'ALLS!**

I skipped out onto the field, grinning. Today was the day, today was the day! As soon as I neared the tables, I made my walk more frigid and robotic. I had taken acting classes, when I was still in school, and I had had to play a business man.

"Leo, I would of thought you had a prank planned, but apparently not!" Hazel smiled.

I didn't respond and kept walking to the center of the field.

"Leo?" Percy asked.

I kept walking.

"Leo!" Jason yelled.

He was soon followed by Piper, who said urgently "Jason, there's something wrong, Leo doesn't act like that. And his eyes are yellow!"

I had actually used contacts that made my eyes look yellow, but they would never know that.

"LEO!" Jason screamed as I lit on fire.

"Lets go Valdez." Nico said in my ear, and then we shadow traveled a safe distance away.

I could hear the sounds from the speakers the Stolls had lent us, and I was quivering with excitement.

SPLOOOSH! Nico and I stepped outside, and saw everyone (but Percy) soaked.

"Ahahahahaha! Best prank ever!" I laughed, and saw everyone turn to me in anger.

"LEO!" They all yelled.

Uh oh. Nico shadow traveled, but I couldn't teleport anywhere so I only had one option.

Run.

**A/N: THIS MIGHT BE JUST ME, BUT FOR ANY WHOVIANS READING THIS, SEE WHAT I DID THERE? HMMM?**

**ANYWAYS, I'LL START WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY PROBABLY THIS WEEK, AND IT'S BASICALLY JUST MY FAVORITE PJO CHARACTERS IN NEW HAMPSHIRE. **

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS,**

**FUNTIMESAREROLLING.**


End file.
